


The Assistant

by curly_wurly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly_wurly/pseuds/curly_wurly
Summary: Takes place just as season one is about to start under the premise that Lena has moved to National City already and Kara gets a job as her assistant. It won't really be following the season; I'm going to pick bits from all seasons and make my own plotlines. Lena pieces together who Kara is pretty quickly.Slow burn for two idiots falling in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on All Roses Come With Thorns, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I have too many things going on to start a new story, yet here we are anyway. Hope you enjoy!

                “I know you’re insisting on going through with this, and you know my feelings on the whole thing. Just know that I’ll be there for you if anything goes wrong.”

                Kara rolled her eyes at her phone as she loitered around the entrance to one of the tallest skyscrapers in National City. “You mean if she’s a homicidal maniac like her brother.” Kal’s response was a long-suffering sigh. “It’ll be _fine_ ,” Kara stressed. “I might not even get the job anyway.”

                “Just be careful, please. I love you.”

                “Love you too.”

                Kal ended the call and Kara dropped her cell into her bag with a huff. _She_ was the older cousin, but she knew he didn’t see it that way. Never would, either.

                She smoothed down her shirt and ran her fingers over the leather of her thin belt as people bustled past. She’d long since mastered her super hearing, so the clamour didn’t disable her as it once had. The city was like a living thing, a beating heart pushing its citizens about their lives, everyone going somewhere, coming from somewhere. Kara drank it all in as she immersed herself in the hum.

                She didn’t listen in on people’s conversations – she’d been scarred too often in the past, and she didn’t like to invade people’s privacy – but it was difficult to avoid as she waited for her interview slot. It was quite nice hearing about other people’s lives, it grounded her, made her realise she was just like everyone else – superpowers notwithstanding. She overheard a woman talking on her cell about her broken coffee machine, Kara had accidentally broken hers just the other day as well. Two teenage boys were walking a couple of blocks away discussing a girl in their class that one of them liked and how he was too shy to talk to her – Kara also got tongue-tied around pretty women and couldn’t talk to them without her words tripping over themselves.

                Eleven o’clock came around soon enough. Running her hands down her shirt again – a light blue to match her eyes – Kara quickly headed into the massive building and over to the front desk.

                “Hi,” she said to the receptionist, a brunette lady in a nice top. Kara almost asked her where she’d bought it from, but she managed to hold herself back. She needed to be professional. “I’m here for the eleven fifteen assistant interview.”

                The woman barely paused typing. “Kara Danvers? Head over to the elevators, twenty-seventh floor. Jess will meet you there.”

                Kara thanked her and entered an elevator. It was one of the longest rides of her life; she spent the time going over answers to potential questions in her mind as people came and went. She’d downplayed the importance of this interview to Alex and Kal, but she did really want the job. L-Corp would be good for her. She had experience being an assistant and being at the cutting edge of science and technology was what she’d been training for ever since she was a little girl on Krypton. She’d thought about following Kal’s footsteps and going into journalism, but it hadn’t been for her. Maybe this would be a gateway to landing a research post. Science would be her way of helping Earth and honouring her parents.

                She’d get this job, blow Miss Luthor’s mind with her far more advanced scientific knowledge from her home planet and together they’d help usher in a knew technological age for Earth. Easy.

                Reality, however, could go the opposite way. Kara took a deep breath as she reached the twenty-seventh floor, nerves tingling up her spine. _You got this._

                She stepped off the elevator onto a marbled floor, the walls an almost blinding white. Several pieces of abstract art were dotted about, but before Kara could properly appreciate them she was being ambushed by a pretty Asian lady dressed primly in a grey skirt and white blouse. “Kara Danvers?”

                “Yes, that’s me,” Kara smiled, hoping to make a good first impression.

                “Right on time,” the lady smiled back. “I’m Jess, I’ll be leading the interview today. Nothing too formal, and hopefully it won’t run on. Miss Luthor is a very busy woman.”

                Kara’s smiled faltered slightly. “Miss Luthor will be part of the interview?”

                “Of course, it is for her assistant. You didn’t think she wouldn’t want to be part of that decision, did you? It’s this way.”

                Kara stayed half a step behind Jess as she led them down the bright corridor. She made sure to keep her breathing calm and regular even as those nervous tingles became claws tearing at her throat. _Lena Luthor._ Kara had known that if she got the job she’d be interacting with the CEO on a daily basis, but it had been a distant knowledge, abstract like the artwork on the walls. Something for the future. Kara hadn’t been a part of Kal’s fight with Lex Luthor – something that still irked her, she could have _helped_ , but Kal had insisted – and only a handful of people knew she and Kal were related, and even less knew he was Superman, yet almost everyone she knew had warned her against going for the job.

                _Her brother’s insane, she will be as well._

_I heard she’s a stone-cold bitch._

_Why do you want to work for that woman? The whole family is batshit crazy._

_Luthor’s are poison, don’t get too close._

Kara pushed the memories aside. She’d been shocked to hear so many people hated Miss Luthor without even knowing her. Even with all the good press she’d had with rebranding the company and donating millions to charity and her brothers’ victims, people couldn’t seem to look past Lex’s crimes and see her as her own person. Well, Kara had never judged a book by its cover before and she wasn’t going to start with Lena Luthor. Besides, she’d done her research before applying. Miss Luthor had testified against her brother, even going so far as wearing a wire around him. That took bravery and determination.

                Kara had come to the conclusion that Lena Luthor was an amazing, intelligent, courageous whirlwind of a woman, and that was just from the internet and social media. If she was honest with herself, she was a little intimidated. It didn’t help that Lena Luthor was the most strikingly beautiful woman Kara had ever seen, and that was only through a screen. Lena Luthor in the flesh would probably transcend beauty and strike Kara dumb. _Just get through the interview in one piece._

Jess stopped next to a plain wooden door that had a piece of paper announcing ‘interviews in progress’ stuck on the front. She gave Kara an encouraging smile then opened the door and they stepped through.

                Kara tried to leave her nervousness at the door, she really did, but seeing Lena Luthor sitting at the table all but knocked the wind out of her. She gulped, and she was sure everyone heard. Jess waved her to a seat opposite the two other women, and Kara sat slowly, trying to regain some semblance of equilibrium.

                The room they were in was relatively small, containing only a conference table and white board, with some glasses and a pitcher of water on said table that Kara immediately helped herself to. Gone was any idea of making a good first impression. She just wanted to get through this without making a fool of herself.

                “Kara, is it?” Rao, even her voice was amazing. She was sat like a goddess, wearing the most elegant pantsuit Kara had ever seen, her hair free around her shoulders. Kara wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

                “Y-yeah, Kara is me.”

                _What the hell was that?_

                Miss Luthor’s red lips curled upwards, and Kara’s muscles relaxed slightly. She’d made her smile. That was good, right? Oh Rao, what if it was a pity smile? An I-can’t-believe-this woman-got-an-interview smile?

                Kara poured herself more water.

                Jess, oblivious to Kara’s inner turmoil, began. “Right then. Can you tell us of a time you’ve had to coordinate and schedule a meeting?”

                As the interview went on and Jess was the only one to ask any questions or make any notes, Kara began to relax. She could answer these easily. Her last job had been with Cat Grant, if that hadn’t prepared her for this nothing would.

                “Right, that’s me done,” Jess smiled. “Miss Luthor?”

                Kara didn’t even have time to gulp as Lena Luthor started talking. “It says on your application form that you have an interest in science. You go on to list several fields in depth, yet you studied journalism at college? Are you lying on your application form or do you genuinely know what you’re talking about?”

                Kara felt her cheeks heat as indignation spread through her. She thought she was lying? _I’ll show her._ “I’m telling the truth. Ask me anything.” Whispers of Eliza and Alex and Kal curled through her mind, telling her to fit in, not to stand out, not to show off her intellect. Kara ignored them.

                Miss Luthor eyed her for a moment. “Okay then,” she said, leaning her arms on the table and interlocking her fingers. “In cytogenetics, what term describes the entire chromosomal complement of a cell which may be observed during mitotic metaphase?”

                Kara blinked. _Jumping straight in then._ Miss Luthor must have taken her surprised silence for ignorance as her face fell minutely in disappointment. Kara suspected a normal human wouldn’t have been able to see the tiny muscle movement. Well, joke was on her; the only thing Kara struggled with occasionally was converting Kryptonian math to Earth math. That was damn hard. “Karyotype.”

                It was Miss Luthor’s turn to blink. Kara suppressed a smirk. Miss Luthor raised her chin in acknowledgement, a small smile appearing. “You expressed a particular interest in astronomy, so, what is the name of a star that pulsates radically, its temperature and diameter change –”

                “Cepheid,” Kara should have been horrified she’d cut her off, but she only felt the challenge thrumming through her. She’d stifled herself for so long she knew it would be difficult to bottle it all back up again. She’d learned what a cepheid was when she’d been five.

                Miss Luthor didn’t seem angry she’d interrupted her. If anything, her smile widened. “What is the pH of distilled water?”

                “It varies depending on the temperature.”

                “What is the name of the hypothetical last stage in the evolution of Sun-sized stars?”

                “A black dwarf.”

                “Is there a difference between the initial and final energy levels in catalysed and non-catalysed reactions?”

                “Only the activation energy is changed, nothing else.”

                “What is the most radioactive isotope on the planet?”

                That gave Kara pause, her mind flashing to kryptonite before realising Miss Luthor probably meant to humans. “Polonium two ten.”

                Miss Luthor opened her mouth to ask another question, but Jess’ small cough interrupted. “I’m sorry, but if you continue like this we’re going to run over.” Miss Luthor shut her mouth with a snap of her teeth.

                Kara’s body was alive with excitement. She was having a hard time sitting still. She hadn’t felt so invigorated since Krypton, or when she used to quiz Alex for her medical exams.

                Miss Luthor leaned back, never looking away from Kara. The mixture of accomplishment and challenge and exhilaration was leaving her a little light headed, and she was in danger of falling into the swirling green depths of Miss Luthor’s eyes.

                “Thank you very much for your time,” Jess said. “You’ll hear from us by the end of –”

                “You’re hired.”

                Kara could hear people’s conversations on the other side of the country, but she was sure she’d misheard Miss Luthor. “I’m sorry?”

                Blood red lips curled upwards again. “You’re hired. I expect you at eight o’clock sharp on Monday morning.”

                Kara was sure she looked like a fish out of water. “Really? Thank you, Miss Luthor, thank you! I won’t let you down I promise.” Excitement was bursting through her like a firework display. _Oh Rao I got the job! I got the job!_

                “Are you sure Miss Luthor?” Jess asked. Alarm spiked through Kara; she wouldn’t take the job away now that she’d got it would she? “We still have three more applicants.”

                “Cancel them. Tell them we’ve already picked someone.” Miss Luthor stood up and extended her hand to Kara, who mirrored her stance. “Welcome to L-Corp, Kara Danvers.” Her hand was warm and soft, and Kara made sure not to grip too tightly. The last thing she wanted was to break her new bosses’ hand. “I look forward to working with you.”

                They were still shaking hands and holding eye contact. The smile curving Miss Luthor’s mouth was captivating, and Kara, for all her power, couldn’t pull her eyes away. Jess, once again, coughed.

                “I’ll show you around your desk and Miss Luthor’s office, and we’ll go over a few things. Do you have your bank details?”

                Kara successfully disentangled herself from Lena Luthor and with a last parting smile turned and followed Jess out of the room. She spent the rest of the afternoon in a happy haze, riding the high of getting a new job and not making a fool of herself in front of a pretty lady.

 

\---

 

                Kara was half way through her second large pizza and way past half way through Lena Luthor’s Instagram when Alex breezed through the door. With a muffled shout – she didn’t spill any pizza, thank you very much – Kara threw her phone across the apartment and onto her bed and launched herself at her sister. Alex let out a rush of air as they collided, and Kara made sure not to crush her to death.

                “I haven’t seen you in _ages_.”

                Alex laughed. “It’s been four days Kara, calm down.”

                Kara rolled her eyes as she stepped back. “Am I not allowed to be excited to see you?”

                “Of course you are, I’m the best person ever,” Alex said, eyeing the remaining pizza as she shed her coat. “Impromptu sister night? I want to hear all about your new job.”

                Kara dropped gracelessly back onto her couch, and Alex followed. “You can have the rest of that one if you want,” she said. “I’ve got this one.” She pulled out another pizza from under the empty box of the first one. Alex didn’t bat an eye.

                “Come on then, spill. What happened?”

                Kara took her time chewing her food, reluctance slowing her jaw. Alex had been vehemently opposed to her going for the job, even more so than Kal, and yet her ‘ _congrats!’_ message earlier and her open, curious demeanour now belied her previous anger. Kara didn’t know what to make of it.

                She decided on a concise run down of everything, taking care to avoid mentioning Lena Luthor too often. Alex gave her a flat look when she finished.

                “That was one of the least detailed things you’ve ever told me. You’ve talked more about ice cream than that.”

                “Ice cream is amazing Alex.”

                “Come on Kara, what was Luthor like?”

                Again, she hesitated. She knew she was going to gush, but she didn’t think Alex would want to listen to that. She would never hear the end of it if her sister discovered how deep her admiration for the CEO ran.

                Alex sighed. “Look, I know I said this was a bad idea, but you got all puppy eyed so I went and thought about it and you’re right. She’s done loads of good and I shouldn’t judge her without knowing her.”

                “Yeah?” Kara did her best to temper the bubble of happiness rising within. She didn’t even know why she got so defensive of Miss Luthor; she just didn’t like the thought of people hating someone they didn’t know, particularly for the actions of another.

                “Yeah,” Alex smiled. “So come on, what was she like?”

                Kara bit her lip, wondering where to start. How poised she looked the entire interview? How satisfied she’d looked by the end of it? How she’d challenged her, and how Kara had risen to it? Her little bubble of happiness burst and was replaced by apprehension at the thought. Alex had always told her to blend in; she wouldn’t like the idea of Kara impressing Lena Luthor, of all people.

                “She asked me more science-related questions than Jess did,” she started cautiously. “She was very direct, and she seemed pleased with my answers.”

                “Wow, you answered that without answering it. I’m actually quite impressed,” Alex said, giving her another flat look. “Give me some examples of what she asked you. How did she look? Disinterested? Attentive?”

                Alex clearly wasn’t going to drop this line of questioning. Kara was beginning to see why she was one of the FBI’s most successful interrogators. “Why do you want to know that?” Kara asked slowly as suspicion wrapped insidious claws around her mind. “Come _on_ Alex. You _just_ said you weren’t going to judge her.”

                Her sister threw up her hands. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just want to make sure you’re safe. As your big sister it’s my job to look out for you.”

                “I _am_ safe,” Kara was quickly becoming exacerbated. She didn’t know why everyone was so concerned. As far as the world knew Kal was the only Kryptonian left alive; literally no one had any reason to suspect she was anything but human. She was good at hiding her powers.

                Alex scoffed. “You’re terrible at keeping it a secret. I’d put money on someone as intelligent as Luthor finding out within your first week.”

                “I am _not_.”

                There was that damned flat look again. “Tell that to your neighbour –” she started checking off her fingers, “– your old PE teacher, the Robinson’s who used to live across the road from us, the pizza delivery guy –”

                “Okay, okay, I get it,” Kara huffed. No way did all those people know. Alex wouldn’t be so calm about it. Surely. “If they all know, why does it matter if Miss Luthor finds out?”

                “Because they’ve all signed NDA forms, and Luthor hasn’t. She’s a wild card. I don’t even know if she would agree to sign one. We’d probably be tangled in months of legal battles if we even suggested it to her.”

                Kara gaped at her sister. “Are you serious?”

                “Yep,” Alex said, popping the ‘p’. “Look, the DE – er, FBI are monitoring her. Not because of anything she’s done, like I said before, she seems like your average billionaire –” Alex rolled her eyes “– but because of her family. Who knows what sentiments she holds close to her chest? All I’m asking is for you to be careful.”

                Kara couldn’t tell Alex she’d looked into Miss Luthor’s swirling green eyes and saw nothing but openness staring back. She couldn’t tell her she’d listened to the steady thud of her heartbeat, slow and rhythmic, a curious uptick with every question correctly answered. She couldn’t tell her she’d smelled of coffee and herbal shampoo and something uniquely her underneath it all. She couldn’t say her smile had been wide and genuine, and that Kara suspected everything she’d done – donating money, creating a new children’s hospital, taking a chance on Kara because she was good at science, something that wasn’t necessary for a secretarial job – was because she truly _cared._ It wasn’t some PR stunt. Kara believed Lena Luthor was a good person.

                “I’ll be careful,” she said instead, placating her sister for the time being. She could see the steely glint in Alex’s eyes, and she knew she wasn’t going to win this one. She’d just have to show her Miss Luthor was worth trusting. She turned the conversation away from her new boss, and onto a slip up she knew Alex hoped she hadn’t noticed.

                “What’s the DE? I thought you worked for the FBI?”

                Alex’s face drained of blood so fast Kara was worried she was going to faint. “It’s nothing.” For someone who worked for the FBI or whatever this DE was, Kara would have thought her sister would be a better liar. It was her turn to give a flat look.

                Alex cursed under her breath. “I-I can’t tell you.”

                Kara was _really_ curious now. “Who do you work for Alex?”

                “I can’t tell you Kara,” Alex said, pained. “I signed a contract. I’d lose my job.”

                “Can you tell me what _kind_ of job it is at least?”

                Alex stood abruptly. “I can’t. I’m sorry. Listen, I’m flying Monday night, and I won’t be back for a week. Be careful, okay? Thanks for the pizza.”

                “Alex –” Kara was cut off by a quick hug that was barely there, then her sister all but fled her apartment.

                _What in Rao’s name was that?_


	2. Chapter 2

                Monday morning dawned bright and warm, and Kara had tried on six different outfits by the time seven o’clock rolled around. She knew that as long as she dressed professionally it wouldn’t matter, but the fluttering in her stomach paid no mind to her brain’s logic.

                Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time, Kara settled on a simple white shirt with little black dots decorating it, and dark green chinos. After some deliberation she rolled the sleeves up. She used her speed to throw her hair into a neat bun and with one last look in the mirror – not too long lest she change again – Kara grabbed her bag and left her apartment.

                After stopping at Noonan’s across the street she called an uber and headed to her first day as Lena Luthor’s assistant.

                Her knee bounced the whole car ride. _Stupidly slow inventions._ She demolished her small mountain of food in no time at all – the driver looked both impressed and disgusted – and ended up fiddling with the straps of her bag just to give her restless hands something to do.

                She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this nervous about a job. Applying at Catco hadn’t made her palms itch nearly as much. She really wanted to do well at L-Corp. She wanted her parents to be proud of her, and what better way than to help Earth with their science? Kara took a measured breath. She had the job. The hard part was over. She knew how to be an assistant, and with her powers she’d be the best Miss Luthor had ever had. She could do this.

                The car slowed to a halt, and Kara had to consciously loosen her grip on her bag for fear of ripping it in two. With a loud ‘thank you’ to the driver she stepped out of the car and towards her new future. The sunlight gleamed off the metal skyscraper, making it look like it was radiating its own light, and said future looked bright indeed.

                The elevator ride was just as slow as she remembered, and Kara was sure she spent the whole time repositioning her glasses on her face. When she eventually got off at Miss Luthor’s floor, she was the last one in the elevator.

                The lobby was deserted. Quiet. Kara couldn’t hear another heart beat on the floor. Checking her watch and realising she was twenty minutes early she made her way over to her desk outside Miss Luthor’s office. She’d brought some personal items and set about decorating her new desk – namely pictures of her and Alex and one of her, Alex and Eliza, as well as a little fake plant. Rao knew she couldn’t look after a real one. The last time she’d tried she’d drowned the poor thing.

                That done, Kara decided to get to work early. Jess had left detailed instructions, and Kara could feel herself start to calm down as she fell into the organisation. She _could_ do this.

                Ten minutes into sorting out Miss Luthor’s itinerary for the week and scheduling meetings, Kara tuned into a heartbeat she hadn’t realised she’d memorised. _Lena Luthor._ Nervousness flared again. It was becoming a familiar emotion. Kara adjusted her glasses for the millionth time and stood up to greet her boss. She smoothed her hands down her pants and plastered a smile on her face. This was sure to make a good impression. _No, wait._ Kara’s mind raced. _How would I know she was coming up? A human wouldn’t know that._ Just as the doors were opening Kara darted back into her seat and started hitting the keyboard randomly. She didn’t have a clue what she was typing.

                Miss Luthor stepped out of the elevator just as papers rustled by Kara’s sudden movement settled. She saw the CEO eye them before seemingly dismissing it. Kara stood up then, still intent on that good impression.

                “Good morning Miss Luthor.”

                “Good morning Miss Danvers,” Miss Luthor smiled as she walked into her office. Kara grabbed her tablet and followed.

                “You have a conference call with Mr Saito and Mr Tanaka at nine, an R and D meeting at ten, break for lunch at one, then the meeting with the board has been moved from three to two because Mr Harrison had a scheduling conflict I think, so I’ve pushed the finance meeting back to four.”

                Kara rattled her list off as Miss Luthor busied herself at her desk. Her office was just as sparse as when Jess had shown her around last Friday, all white walls and white floor and white desk, not a picture in sight. The closest anything got to colour was the shade of pink Miss Luthor had painted on her lips. She was dressed in a similar lack of colour as Kara; white blouse, black pencil skirt and killer heels that brought them eye level. Kara almost winced at the sight of them and she didn’t feel pain. Just looking at them made her doubt her ability to walk.

                “That all sounds fine to me,” Miss Luthor said as she sat down and opened her laptop. “Call Carla from R and D and tell her to have the hydrogen engine prototype ready. And see Winn Schott about that firewall he’s building. I’ve seen the beginnings of it, and it has promise. Tell him he’s to be the lead on that project. I don’t want a mind like his going to waste.”

                “Right away, Miss Luthor,” Kara bobbed her head and turned on her heel to go back to her desk, but a soft call stopped her.

                “Oh, and Miss Danvers?”

                “Kara’s fine,” Kara immediately blushed and shuffled her feet. “S-sorry.”

                Miss Luthor waved a dismissive hand. “Kara it is, as long as you call me Lena.” If anything, Kara blushed harder. She didn’t even know why. “Good work this morning. I’ve only been here ten minutes and I can already tell you were the right decision.”

                Kara stuttered out a reply she didn’t remember as all thought fled her brain at Miss – _Lena’s_ smile. It was barely there, but the slight upturn of one side of her lips was enough to render Kara speechless. It made her look younger, free from her CEO mask, and Kara greedily took it as _her_ smile. She mumbled something about getting to work and dashed out of the room before she was caught staring. If she used a little super speed, well, she was sure Miss – _Lena_ didn’t notice.

                This was going to be a long job if she kept getting flustered every time she interacted with Lena Luthor.

 

\---

 

                Winn Schott talked with his hands. That was one of the first things Kara noticed about him when she dropped in to talk to him about his firewall. _Thank Rao most body language is universal._ She’d never seen someone wave their hands around as much as he did, and she’d only been speaking with him for roughly ten minutes.

                Kara had asked him about the firewall and he’d launched into a spiel about how it worked and how it was going to revolutionise L-Corp’s cyber security. She hadn’t been able to tell him he was to be the lead yet.

                She nodded along politely as he talked. Normally she grew annoyed when men yammered on, not letting her get a word in, but she suspected his rambling had less to do with a false sense of superiority and more to do with the way his heart hammered in his chest, the way he’d gulped when he’d seen her, the way he was perspiring slightly. Well, too bad for him, but she wasn’t interested in men. Kara sighed internally. She didn’t like rejecting people; it left a bad taste in her mouth that not even the sweetest dessert could wash out. Hopefully he wouldn’t say anything.

               He paused for breath, and Kara seized her opportunity. “Miss Luthor says you’re to be the lead on the project.” His mouth was hanging open. Was that what Kara looked like around beautiful women? Rao, she hoped not. “She says it has promise. I suggest you give her updates every other day.”

               “Y-yeah, totally, I will definitely do that,” he grinned a wide, genuine smile. “She really thinks it has promise?”

               “Yeah,” Kara smiled back as she adjusted her slipping glasses. “She’s pleased with your work so far.”

               Winn’s eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head. “Really?” The rhetorical question was whispered reverently. Kara understood that. She herself had been an incoherent mess after the compliment Miss Luthor had paid her that morning. She was sure she hadn’t stopped smiling for an hour after. How did the CEO do it? She had such a massive presence for someone so young, and Kara could only stare in wonder. Except, not stare. That would be creepy.

               “Thanks for the update now,” Kara said. “I’ll make sure to pass it along. See you around!” She turned to make her way back to her floor, but his call stopped her. _Rao don’t ask me out, don’t ask me out._

               “Kara Danvers, right? Miss Luthor’s new assistant?”

               “That’s me.”

               “It’s nice meeting you,” Winn smiled shyly.

               Kara nodded. “You too.” With one last smile, she turned and exited the floor. Thank Rao he hadn’t said anything.

 

\---

 

                When Kara was finished inhaling her food enough to notice the rest of the world again, she realised Miss Luthor was working through her lunch break. At a momentary loss at what to do – who purposely missed the chance to eat? Kara just couldn’t wrap her head around it – she stood up resolutely. She would be a poor assistant if she let her boss starve to death. And Kara was anything but a poor assistant.

                She knocked on the office door and waited for the soft ‘come in’ before she strode forward. “Miss Luthor –” she started, but a perfectly manicured hand made her words tumble to a halt.

                “I thought we’d agreed on Lena and Kara?”

                Kara blushed. _Of course_ she did. That was getting old fast. “Yeah, sorry. Lena.” She liked the way Miss Luthor’s name felt in her mouth. “Erm, what I came in to say was that now is your lunch break. You should be eating. Not computer-ing.” _Computer-ing? Come on Kara._

                Miss Luthor arched a neatly plucked eyebrow. Rao, she was perfection personified. “Computer-ing. Cute.” Pink lips curled, and Kara stopped breathing. “And how did you know I was working?”

                Kara’s mouth moved, but no sound come out. That went on for several seconds. _Stupid! Maybe Alex is right and I’m terrible at keeping my powers a secret._ “Er, well, I er –” _think!_ “I know you’re a workaholic.” Miss Luthor sat back in her chair, fingers laced over her stomach and a smirk firmly planted on her face. She was enjoying this. “You’re the youngest CEO, like, ever, and that doesn’t just happen without hard work. You’ve rebranded this company in less than a year. Rebuilt it into this amazing force for the future. As soon as you took over I knew I wanted to work here; I want to be part of helping that future become today. You inspire me. I’ve watched your TED talks, your interviews, and I know drive and determination when I see it. It didn’t take much to realise you’ve skipped a few meals along the way, which I absolutely do not agree with. Food is _awesome_ , and you should eat Miss Luthor. _Lena_.”

                Miss Luthor was wearing an inscrutable look. She was silent for so long Kara began to fidget, weaving her fingers around and around and around and had she overstepped her bounds? Was she going to get fired on her first day? Rao, how bad would that be?

                Eventually, she leaned forward, her elbows resting on her desk. “Thank you Kara, that’s nice to hear. I’m happy I inspire you.”

                Kara groaned internally. Did she really say that? She had. _Tone back the fawning Kara, don’t make her think you’re weird._ “Well, you know.” Kara shrugged.

                Miss Luthor chuckled. “I will have a break and eat something. Are you happy?”

                “Indescribably so.” Kara was unable to keep a wide grin from spreading across her face.

                “Could you order a prawn salad for me please? From Shelly’s Seafood.”

                “I’ll pick it up for you myself,” Kara said, already making her way out of the office.

                “That’s not necessary Kara.” The Kryptonian shivered at the sound of her name formed by Lena Luthor’s lips. “They deliver.”

                “Well as soon as it gets here, I’m handing it to you and making sure you eat it.”

                Miss Luthor rolled her eyes. “I’m not a child Miss Danvers. Don’t push it.”

                Kara knew she’d overstepped. She clasped her hands in front of herself and nodded once at the floor. “Sorry, Miss Luthor. I just want you to be alright.”

                She heard a sigh and risked a glance up. Miss Luthor was watching her curiously. “I’m the one who’s sorry, Kara. I’m just not accustomed to being… looked after, I suppose.” Miss Luthor sat up straight suddenly, the abrupt movement sending a spike of adrenaline through Kara. She seemed to realise she’d overshared, and Kara noticed walls going up behind her eyes that hadn’t been there previously. “That will be all.”

                “Of course Miss – Lena,” Kara turned and left the office without another word, making sure to ring the order in before she got back to her other work.

 

\---

 

                _First day done,_ Kara thought as she got back to her apartment. She dumped her bag on the floor and carried her Chinese takeout to the table. She started shovelling it into her mouth without ceremony. Potstickers were the _best._

                She switched the news on for some background noise, and went back to stuffing her face. Her first day had flown over. She could still scarcely believe she’d gotten the job! All she had to do now was work hard, prove herself to Miss Luthor, then she could start dropping in little science hints like breadcrumbs and land herself a research position.

Maybe she could even work with Miss Luthor. That would be an absolute dream. Kara could picture it; working together down in the labs with state-of-the-art Earth equipment, moving around each other so fluidly they may as well have been dancing. Kara bet Miss Luthor would look amazing in a lab coat, an intense gaze pulling over her emerald eyes, her dark hair swept out of her face into a neat bun, because Kara couldn’t imagine Lena Luthor doing anything messily. Then they would both sit on the sofa in Miss Luthor’s office and go through reports and paperwork, brainstorming new ideas. They would be sitting close; their knees would brush ever so softly. Kara would let her fingers linger on Miss Luthor’s as she passed her some paper –

                Kara snapped out of her entirely inappropriate daydream at something the news anchor said. What was that? A plane going down? The takeout lay forgotten as Kara’s full attention was captured by the TV.

                “–An engine appears to be on fire as the pilots struggle to regain control–”

                Kara tuned into a human she could find in her sleep. Her sister’s heart was hammering against its bony home, and she could hear Alex telling people to stay calm. _Oh Rao._ She was on that flight.

                She didn’t hesitate. She was out of the window in less than a blink of an eye, flying towards falling flames.

                It was all over faster than she would have thought. She caught the plane’s wing but didn’t account for the stress she put it under, so of course it broke in her hands. The she almost flew it into a bridge, but she avoided that. Barely. All in all, Kara thought it was a successful water landing.

                When she stood on the other wing, drenched and grinning from ear to ear, she didn’t think of the consequences. She didn’t think anything of the beams of light illuminating her for the world to see. She didn’t think of the camera’s hidden behind said lights, bouncing her image around the globe. All she thought was she’d saved Alex. She’d saved a _plane._ Hundreds of people! Euphoria filled her up until it was pouring out of her mouth as laughter, and Kara felt on top of the world.

                She’d saved lives. Tonight, she would revel in that. The fallout could begin tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about Winn's little crush, it doesn't last long, same as the show. From what I remember he was going to ask her out, then didn't? And that was the end of it. It's going to be the same here. Only wlw here!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
